At The Beginning
by rentswwriter
Summary: This is the start of James Sirius Potter's first year. Watch as he grows and learns just like his father Harry Potter. Will he become a Hogwarts legend just like his dad? Find out in this story. There are a few OC characters that I've created in here.
1. Alice Luce Clarkson

**This is after Book 7. It is the start of James' first year. This is my first Harry Potter Fan Fic so I hope you enjoy it and please leave reviews. I'll update the next chapter soon.  
**

* * *

Alice Luce Clarkson was excited. She had received a letter over the summer to attend Hogwarts. She had gone with her parents to Diagon Alley and had bought an owl from Eeylops. He was a beautiful tawny color. She loved the magical feel of it all and couldn't wait to learn about Hogwarts. In fact, as soon as her parents and she had arrived home that evening from buying all her necessary school supplies, and a couple extra books that interested her, she was digging into her books to learn about Hogwarts, and the wizarding world.

Finally it was the day that she was to start. She and her parents made their way to Platform 9 ¾. She could tell that she was in the correct place, for she watched as a few others with owls, and trunks disappeared through the wall barrier. She was rather nervous, as this was all very new to her, and was afraid that when she went through the wall and came out on the other side that everyone would be staring at her. She realized, though, that she was completely wrong and realized that most everyone was either loading luggage on to the train, or saying good-bye to their families. She did take note that there were some people watching a family of five near her. When the father of the family bent down next to the oldest of the two children she got a glimpse of the man and noticed a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt. She quickly realized who this was from one of the books she had read. She then tugged on her own father's pant leg. Her father than knelt down besides her, sensing her nervousness and excitement.  
"You okay Luc?" He asked using his little pet name for her.  
"Look Dad, that's Harry Potter. I read abouthim in one of my books. He's famous."  
"Ok, Luc." Her father said as he patted her head and stood up. "Let's get you loaded up."  
With that, her father and mother figured out where to get her trunk loaded on the train, and turned to say good-bye. Alice looked up at her mom and dad and hugged them quickly before bounding on to the train with her owl in hand.  
"Bye Mom. Bye Dad. I'll write you. See you at Christmas." She said before disappearing into the train.

The young girl pushed her long auburn hair behind her ear. In one hand, she had her owl in its cage. In the other she had a couple books. She was already in her robes, and soon began to look for a compartment to look for a seat. She found a seat in the middle of the train, and slowly slid it open and sat down, and looked out the window. From the window she saw her parents, so she gave a little wave before looking at some of the others that were still saying good-bye. Again she saw Harry Potter who then was giving his oldest son a hug before he disappeared onto the train. Alice turned away from window and picked up one of the books she had set down in the seat next to her and began to read.


	2. James Sirius Potter

**This is Chapter 2 of my Harry Potter Fan Fic. I don't own any Harry Potter characters, or settings. **

TwilighterRenthead- Thanks for being my beta and fixing what needed fixing. You rock.

**Inkgod-Thanks for leaving a review and adding this story to your favorites. Also so you know I did give Luc a Hermione feel to her except she is shyer and doesn't act like a know it all.  
**

**Harry Potter 101- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites. **

**And thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. I'll update after this when I get to it. I'm almost done with Chapter 3 so be on the lookout for it.  
**

* * *

James Sirius Potter couldn't be more thrilled, all his life he had heard stories from his parents and uncles about their many adventures that had taken place in side Hogwarts' walls, and now he was going to be attending there. He had been waiting anxiously all summer for the owl to come that had his letter telling him what books he would need for his first year.

James woke up early on the day his family was going to take their trip to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. Ginny, his mother, was surprised, as usually James was typically one of the last ones to get up. James had tried to get his hair to lie flat, but of course, just like his dad's, it always looked like he had bed head. His eyes, however, were brown just like Ginny's eyes. In fact, the only one in the family to inherit Harry's eyes was Albus.

Finally, after what felt like forever to James, the Potter family was headed to Diagon Alley. First stop was Eeylops to purchase an owl, which was his pet of choice. As the family went to the different stores to purchase James' school supplies, Albus, who had just turned 10, and Lily, who was 8, grew bored having to follow around their parents and James, as they tried on robes, and looked at various school supplies including wand, so Lily tugged on Harry's pant leg. Harry then squatted down to where he was eye level with his daughter, who looked just like Ginny, with her red hair, and chocolate brown eyes. "Daddy, can me and Al go to Uncle George's store? Pretty please?" She said with a puppy dog look on her face. Though of course she didn't have to use the puppy dog look to get her way, being that she was the youngest and the only girl in the Potter family, Harry had a small tendency to dote over his daughter. Harry smiled at his daughter. "Of course we can. I'll take you guys." With this he picked up his daughter and balanced her on one hip. "Hey, Ginny?" He called and his wife poked her head up from where she was busy helping James try on robes. "Yeah? What's wrong?" She said with a slight tilt of her head. "Nothing, I'm just going to take Lily and Al over to George's shop. They're getting bored, and I know you're almost finished. Meet me over there." Harry said with a smile. She begins to walk over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes slightly and kissed him. "EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Albus said as he watched from his father's side. By this time, Ginny and Harry were standing there looking at each other. Ginny then patted Albus on the head. "Be good for your father" She said as she walked back over to James. "Alright guys, you ready to go to Uncle George's shop?" Harry asked as he reached down for Albus' hand. "YEAH!!" Both children yelled. "Alright then, grab my hand, Albus." With this the three of them made their way to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

When they entered the store, Harry let go of Albus' hand, and put Lily down on the floor, and with that, the two siblings were off to explore the store while Harry went to find George.

Later that day….

The Potter family was all back at their home. James, Albus, and Lily were upstairs marveling over James' supplies and a few of the objects Albus, and Lily bought at George's shop. Harry and Ginny were downstairs preparing dinner for the family. "James seems excited." Harry said as he sat at the counter watching his wife set magic to various kitchen objects to help her prepare dinner. "Yeah, he does. Though, of course, it will be quieter around here once he leaves, as Lily and Albus usually get along rather well until James messes with them." She said smiling up at Harry. "Yeah, I feel sorry for Hogwarts slightly." Ginny finished her dinner preparations and the two began to set the table for the family. "James, Albus, Lily, time for dinner," Ginny called, her voice carrying up the stairs to the play room that the three young Potter children were in.

A week later…

James Sirius Potter was at Platform 9 ¾ with his family. He could barely contain himself but then begin to slightly worry. "Will I be able to write?" James asked. Harry squatted down so that he would be eye level with his oldest son. "Yes, and we will write you everyday if you wish." James seemed to ponder this for a moment then as if deciding on something spoke up. "Can we make that every other day?" Harry smiled at his son. "Yes we can do that." With this Harry stood up. They then got James' trunk on to the train, while James held on to his snowy white owl, and a bag that had his robes and some things to prank people on the train with. "Now remember, Teddy will be there, as it is his last year, so if you need something you could go to him." Ginny told her son. James slowly nodded. "Can I go now?" James asked his excitement shining through. "Not before I get a hug," Ginny said as she pulled her oldest son into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much." "Ah, mum, you're messing up my hair," He said pulling away. Harry pulled him into a hug next. "Behave please," Harry whispered into his son's ear. "I'll try," James said when he pulled away with a mischievous look on his face that said something different. With this, James ran over to one of the open doors of the train and waved. "Bye Mum, Bye Dad. Bye Al, and Lily. I'll write." He then disappeared into the train to find a compartment to sit in.

James slowly went from compartment to compartment looking for a seat. Many of which full or had older students in them. Finally he found a compartment with one girl in it. She looked like a first year, and had her nose stuck in a book, and a pile of books were in the seat next to her. She had long auburn hair, part of which was tucked behind her ear. She had a tawny owl hanging on a hook in the compartment. James slid the door open causing the girl to look up. "Is anyone sitting with you?" He asked. She shook her head no and went back to her book. James entered the section, hung his owl up and placed his bag in an area up top. He then sat across from her. "Are you a first year?" She set her book down and nodded. "Yes, are you?" James nodded, and then he held out his hand. "I'm James Sirius Potter." James noticed that her blue eyes seemed to light up a little when he said his last name. "I'm Alice Luce Clarkson," She said as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I don't know about you but I'm so excited about going to Hogwarts," James said proudly. "Me too, that's why I'm reading all these books about Hogwarts." She said motioning to the stack beside her. "Cool," James said.

The two sat in silence except for the two owls hooting and Alice's pages turning every now and then. About a minute later, the door slid open again as another first year comes in. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. "I'm Sarah Dean. I hope I'm in Gryffindor" She says beaming as she places her bag up top and sits down next to James. "I'm James, and that's Alice," He says nodding to Alice who has put her book aside again. "Cool, are you guys excited? I'm excited." With this the start of a new friendship begins between the three first years as the train pulls out on its way to Hogwarts.


End file.
